The Power of Innocence
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his friends discover the secret of a hurt soul within the castle's walls. They take it up to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Can they help her? Warnings: SLASH, abuse, attempted rape, cutting


**AN****: Another story that demanded to be written right now! I hope you like it. If you don't like slash or the thought of a younger girl (but soon of age) with an older (but totally hot) guy, I advise you to not read this and leave. **

**It's not beta'ed. So if someone would be willing to do it please contact me!**

Title: The Power of Innocence

Author: Galadrielle

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them

Pairing: none right now (but mentioning of future Remus/Lucius/Sirius)

Warning: abuse, attempted rape, cutting, h/c, bloodmagic, good!Voldemort, bad!Dumbledore, Cho bashing, and lots of OOCness

Rating: M

Summary: Draco Malfoy and his friends discover the secret of a hurt soul within the castle's walls. They take it up to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Can they help her?

Luna cried harder, sobbing without restraint she sat in the girls bathroom. Her father had hurt her again, but nobody knew it and she couldn't ever tell anybody.

She thought back to the first time her father had hit her. She had only turned eleven and her letter from Hogwarts had arrived the previous day. Daddy had been so mad that she would leave him all alone…

He only showed his true face around her, everybody else saw the kind but crazy man writing an insane magazine.

Just before the holidays she had scrapped up all her courage and gone to Dumbledore for help.

_*******Flashback******_

_The Headmaster sat behind his desk. His usually twinkling eyes holding her in place, "That is a very serious accusation, Mrs. Lovegood."_

_Luna only nodded. She hadn't anything left to say after she had already told him everything._

_Now Dumbledore stood up and went to his fireplace. "Mr. Lovegood, you better come to Hogwarts, right now."_

_Luna shook in fright as her father almost immediately stepped through the fire. "Hello, Albus!"_

"_Xenophilius, it's good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Dumbledore glanced at Luna, who looked hopefully back at him._

_Mr. Lovegood saw Luna for the first time and sighed, "What has the stupid girl done now, Albus?"_

_Luna's eyes filled with tears. Why was her Daddy so mean to her? And why didn't the Headmaster do something about it?_

"_She made some serious accusations, Xen. Mrs. Lovegood told me she was abused at home, by her father."_

"_And you believe her?" Xenophilius stayed calm. Albus had always been a good friend._

_Eyes twinkling, but not with their usual 'good' twinkle the Headmaster replied, "Yes, I believe her. But it doesn't matter to me. I would appreciate you telling her not to do this again. I'd hate to have the other teachers or Harry being disturbed by such 'lies'!"_

_Grinning Xenophilius took hold of his stunned daughters arm and forced her through the fireplace, "Don't worry, Albus. It won't happen again!"_

_*****End Flashback*****_

The holiday had seemed to go on for years instead of the few weeks they really were. Her father had beat her every chance he got. He had touched her in places she could never be clean again. And at the end of the holiday he even tried to rape her, his own daughter!

Now here she was, alone and lonely. Left by everyone she thought she could trust. No letter had arrived during the holidays. No friend had written her, not even Ginny. She had become friends with Harry, Ron and Neville during the last year, but it obviously didn't mean the same thing to them.

Luna took hold of the one thing she had brought to the bathroom beside herself in her nightgown, her knife. 'Finally the pain and loneliness will come to an end. I'm coming to you, mother…'

Draco looked around the corner. Seeing nobody he signalled his friends to hurry and took off running in the other direction from Filch.

They had only planned to play a prank on the Gryffindors, but had almost been caught by the patrolling caretaker.

Now they took of running in the other direction but whirled around when the saw Mrs. Norris coming at them from the other side of the floor. Thinking quickly Pansy pulled the startled boys into the girls bathroom.

Breathing deeply they looked at each other before laughing in relief. The relief soon turned into fright when a moaning sound froze them.

"Pansy, this isn't the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, is it?" Draco whispered.

Shaking her head Pansy looked around the corner and let out an alarmed shout before rushing forward.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were standing still in surprise before they too rushed around the corner.

The picture in front of them shook them to the core.

There on the floor was a sobbing girl with long blond hair. Blood was surrounding her body as she moaned in pain and sorrow.

Pansy turned the girl around and her breath left her when she saw that the girl was none other than the Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Inspecting the crying girl Pansy soon found her cut wrists and shot a despairing look at the still frozen boys. Not wanting to alert the hurt girl to the boys Pansy gestured for them to get help. Just as she turned back to Luna her eyes fixed on the bruises marring the pale flesh on her neck and arms. Gently parting the bathrobe at the neck to follow the bruises Pansy inhaled sharply at the hand shaped ones on the girl's upper body. Bloody scrapes were littering her body as well as bruises.

Having seen enough Draco and Blaise took off running, leaving Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy to avoid being found by any other. They ran to the dungeons and the only person that would help them.

Draco and Blaise arrived at the dungeon and stormed inside without knocking. They find Severus Snape and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy inside, drinking tea.

"Uncle Sev, Father! Come quick, Luna Lovegood is hurt, she's bleeding." Draco told them breathless.

Sharing glances both decided they needed to get there quicker and transformed into their animagus forms. They gestured for the boys to sit on their backs and hold on. (Severus is a black phoenix, Lucius is a white panther with wings)

Lucius had known that Luna was his niece. But he hadn't been able to get custody of her due to her father protesting. After Luna's mother had died her father had told Lucius that Luna hated the Malfoys and that her mother wouldn't have wanted them to take care of her baby girl. He had been hurt because he had always loved his little sister and wanted to take care of her daughter.

Thinking about what could have possibly happened they took off.

Just outside the door Severus and Lucius stop. Inside they can hear frightened screams and crying.

Rushing inside Severus stops dead in his tracks. There on the floor is Luna Lovegood, blood running down her arms from wounds that he can see are self inflected.

Crabbe and Goyle were kneeling next to her, trying to hold her down gently while Pansy had covered her wounds with stripes from her own nightgown.

When they see Severus and Lucius come inside everything stops.

Relieved that the girl had stopped her struggles the boys let her go, a great mistake on their part.

Kicking them, Luna jumped up and stumbled back. Trembling in fright at the sight of her Potions Professor and a known Death Eater Luna erected a barrier between them on pure instinct.

Severus saw that the bandages weren't really helping as the cuts had been too deep to stop the bleeding. Thinking of a way to approach the frightened girl he decides to stay gentle, "Why have you done something so foolish, Mrs. Lovegood?"

Swaying on her feet Luna looked at Snape, "Does it really matter? You can just turn around and tell them you found me afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

Luna nodded weakly, "You just have to wait a bit longer. Then you can find the body of the insane girl and nobody will ask any questions. Nobody will miss me…" She swayed when dizziness overcame her.

On instinct Draco darted forward to help her, but ran into the barrier. The shock threw him back, and he is luckily caught by his father before he could crash into the wall.

Lucius held onto his son, while his eyes never left his niece, "Why are you cutting yourself, Luna? Why do you want to die?"

Sinking down onto the floor Luna looks at them before unbuttoning her nightgown. As more and more of her flesh was revealed they saw the marks and hand shaped bruises on her body. When only her panties and bra were left she turned herself around.

Gasping they saw the bloody scrapes on her back, made by a belt, fist and bruises from boots.

Severus couldn't believe it. Here he was admiring the innocent girl for her fantasy world while she lived in a harsh reality. He felt pain seize his heart. What if she really died? "Is that the reason you're doing this Luna?"

Luna sat there apathetically, "Why do you want to know? Go away! Nobody will ever know that you have seen me. Just please don't pretend to care, because I know better!"

Now Lucius was surprised, "Pretend? Luna, we care. Your mother was my younger sister; I'm your uncle..."

Shocked Luna locked eyes with him, "What? Daddy told me that nobody was there to take care of me and so I had to pay for the fact that he was willing to take care of me."

Lucius trembled in rage, "Make you pay? What did he do?"

Shamed she lowered her eyes to the floor, "He beat me, touched me and tried to rape me this year. I begged the Headmaster to let me stay... I even told him what was happening… but he called Daddy and told him what I had said. He told him that I shouldn't tell this where the teachers or Harry could hear. That I wasn't important…"

Severus snarled under his breath, 'That damned manipulation fool!' Out loud he said, "Luna, I give you my solemn promise that we will help you, that we will never harm you and that you will never have to go back."

"You believe me? Me, Loony Lovegood?" Luna looked partly relieved while the other part still didn't trust them.

"Yes, I don't think that you'd try to end your live and leave your friends if not for something really bad happening to you."

Sobbing in inner turmoil Luna cried out, "Please, Professor... Please help me!" The barrier came crashing down and just as Severus put his arms around the bleeding girl she fell unconscious and everything went dark while she could hear someone screaming her name.

Severus bound her wrists again and scooped her up in his arms. Lucius and the children took of after him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was working late on Remus Lupin.

The werewolf was sitting there looking emaciated, with dark rings under his eyes and a deep gash across his face.

Poppy just gave him a healing potion, "Remus, you really have to take better care of yourself! You can't allow yourself to die just because Sirius is dead."

Sighing in grief Remus replied, "You don't understand Poppy. One of my mates is dead and I can still hear him calling for me! The other mate just hates me and is almost as guilty of killing Siri as the bitch Bella!"

Gently stroking his hair she soothed him, "I know, Remus. But you can't give up now. Harry still needs you..."

Severus cleared his throat and rushed forward with Luna in his arms. "Poppy, please hurry. Luna hurt herself..."

Poppy gasped when she saw the blood covering the poor girl, "What! Oh God, the poor girl... Severus set her down on the bed."

Remus covered himself in his cloak, "Severus, what happened to her?"

"She told us that her father abuses her." Severus didn't dare take on his normal tone with Lupin. The man looked defeated, as if the next battle would be his last.

Eyes filling with sorrow Remus shook his head, "Poor girl. We have to tell Dumbledore about it."

Snarling in rage Lucius stepped forward, "NO! She told him about it and he sent her back because she wasn't important to him."

After taking care of Luna's injuries Poppy and Remus looked at Severus for further explanation

Sighing in defeat Severus gestured for them to sit down, "Lucius and I have got something to tell you both... Voldemort is the Dark Lord, but he had to be like this, because Dumbledore made him like when he took a part of his soul away. Tom is against Dumbledore because he killed and destroyed everything Tom held dear, just like he did with Potter."

Lucius continued, "Dumbledore wants to make sure that Tom and Potter kill each other so he will be able to become the one that rescues the world. Black died because Albus feared that once Potter lived with Black that his influence on him would vanish."

Severus took back over, "Did you ever ask yourself why Albus didn't help Black with his none existing trial? Albus made sure that nobody would believe Black and so he could make sure that Potter would be devoted to him because he had shown him magic."

Gasping in disbelieve Remus paled, "So you are saying that Dumbledore is guilty of James' and Lily's death as well as S..Siris?"

Nodding gravely Severus replied, "I am afraid it is so."

Standing up Remus stumbled back from them, "But that would mean, we worked for the dark side the whole time! And Siri death is futile!" Stopping Remus whirled on Severus, "Do you have proof for this?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, we have. Potter thinks he's feeling Tom's feelings but that is not true. He feels what Dumbledore directs him to feel. The pumpkin juice in Hogwarts is spiked with a potion which takes care that no student can resist the headmaster's will. That is the reason why the Slytherins don't ever drink it."

Having heard that Remus couldn't control himself, he growled making the others jump back in fright. Even famished as he was he half shifted to his wolf form and tried to leave.

Even confronted with his own personal nightmare Severus tried to catch his arm, "Remus! No! You will destroy all we have worked for when you try to kill him! Please!"

Growling and spitting in hatred Remus whispered hoarsely, "Sirius is dead because of him! He died to protect Harry from someone who wouldn't try to hurt him it if it wasn't for the old bastard!"

Thinking quickly on what they had heard before Lucius replied, "What about your other mate? If Albus should kill you your mate would be all alone!"

Whirling on him Remus advanced until Lucius was pressed into the wall, "You damned fool! My mate hates me and would be glad to see me dead!"

Snorting in disbelieve Lucius snarked back, "Who is it? I can't believe your mate would be glad!"

Glowing eyes pinned Lucius to the wall as Remus replied, "You are my mate! And now let me leave!"

Lucius jaw almost hit the floor. How could that be? He knew that he liked men more and that he had been attracted to both Remus and Sirius. But that they were mates? He had felt a piece of himself die when Sirius got hit with the curse and fell through the veil. But at the time he had thought, that it was because they lost the prophecy. If it hadn't been for Toms' influence on Fudge he would have been in Aszkaban.

Seeing his mate leave Lucius shook himself out of the stupor, "Lup... Remus, please!"

Snarling Remus didn't turn around, "NO! Leave me alone!"

"NO! You risk getting yourself killed and leaving me alone! I will not allow you to die. Remus, please come to our next meeting with Tom and you will see that we told the truth."

Taking deep and calming breaths Remus felt himself surrounded by his mate's scent. It calmed him like nothing else could. 'If only Siri was here…' Shaking of the thought of his other mate Remus replied, "…can I kill Dumbledore later?"

Shaking his head Lucius felt relief course through him, "You will have to ask Tom this."

Nodding the werewolf asked, "What about Harry?"

Stepping forward Severus replied, "We had already decided that we will tell him everything after the next meeting, before someone else dies. Maybe you can convince him that we don't lie and Tom has no desire to hurt him or his friends."

Shrugging Remus stepped back, "We will see after the meeting. Do you hate me now, Lucius?"

"No. To tell the truth, I felt something break inside me when Sirius died and then seeing you hurt..." Lucius didn't break his gaze with the werewolf.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that we should talk about it later in privacy. Now we have a girl to heal..."

There were voices around her. They sounded worried. As Luna became more aware of her surrounding she began to recognize the voices. Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy were talking to Professor Lupin about Harry's dead Godfather. They seemed to miss him as he was Professor Lupin's and Mr. Malfoy's mate.

Luna knew that her mother had made her promise that she would never ever tell anyone about her special power but if they helped her she could pay them back. She had a secret that none other than her father, mother and her stepfather knew about.

Since she could remember she had been able to see the dead and raise them with her own powers. Her mother had called it necromancy. The special thing about her was that she didn't really need the body of the being she brought back. Just the spirit was needed, the rest her powers were able to build from scrap.

"Will you take me to the ministry?"

Jumping in surprise Severus was the first at her side, "Luna! Are you alright?"

Nodding she looked shyly at the Severus, Lucius, Remus and Poppy, "Yes. Now I know that someone cares." Draco and the other children shuffled their feet in the background. "And thank you, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Draco. Without you I'd have died."

Severus cleared his throat, "Just like we promised we'll protect you, Luna"

Grabbing the hand he had laid on her bedcovers she asked, "Will you take me to the ministry, please?"

Frowning Severus asked, "Why do you want to go there?"

Smiling serenely Luna replied, "I have to pay you back and have to go to the veil to do that."

Lucius sat on the bed on her other side, "You don't have to pay us back, Luna. What do you want to do there anyway?"

"You will see when you take me there." The innocence in those eyes was astounding.

Sighing Severus had to be sure, "But you will not try to harm yourself again, will you?"

Shaking her head Luna answered gravely, "No, never again will I let my father hurt me that bad."

Not able to deny the girl anything Severus nodded, "Okay, we'll try to get in there."

Grateful Luna squeezed his hand tighter, "Thank you. And we have to take Harry with us."

2 days later Luna had recovered enough to leave the hospital wing. As she went down to the great hall she received a few strange looks and as soon as she came within hearing range the whispering stopped.

Just as she was about to enter Hall Cho Chang grabbed her arm, "You can't do anything right, can you Loony?"

Paling under the contempt in the dark eyes Luna stammered, "What do you mean?"

Smirking sadistically Cho replied, "Couldn't even kill yourself right, what a pity!"

A shout interrupted her, "CHO! How can you say something like this?" Harry Potter stormed over and placed himself in front of Luna.

Snorting unladylike Cho replied, "What, is it Harry? Do you really care what happens to this lunatic? Come on, sit with me..."

Disgusted Harry pushed her away, "Forget it! You disgust me even more than Umbridge. Come on, Luna, please sit with us."

Luna was relieved and let herself be led over to Harry's table, "Harry did you talk with Professor Lupin in the last few days?"

Tears glistening in his eyes Harry replied, "Yes he told me that we were going to the veil to say a proper goodbye to Sirius."

"That is true. Please don't cry, Harry. Everything will be well in the end. You will see." Luna soothed him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

Harry shook himself. Here he was crying over something that happened month ago while Luna had suffered enough in the last weeks herself, "What about you Luna? Is it true that you tried to kill yourself? Why?"

Sighing she averted her eyes, "My father hurt me pretty bad this year and I couldn't stand it any longer to know that no one cared about me. But then Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Draco, Blaise, Pansy Crabbe and Goyle rescued me from myself. So I will pay you all back."

She smiled her mysterious smile at him and they sat down to eat.

On Saturday it was time for them to go to the ministry. They had told Dumbledore that Harry wanted to say goodbye with his friends there. Dumbledore's only reaction to this information was that he told them that he wouldn't be able to attend due to urgent business.

So Lucius, Severus, Harry Remus, Luna and Poppy (whom Luna asked to come with them) went alone.

As they stood before the veil Luna felt Sirius presence. She sank to her knees and told everyone to stay back no matter what happened. Then she pushed up the barrier around her and took of her clothes. Everyone present blushed but kept quite.

Luna began to chant and her soul left her body for about a minute to search for Sirius. She found him waiting on the other side looking sadly at the others. As he saw her he was a bit frightened and tried to get away from her.

"Mr. Black, please wait. I am trying to get you out of here. To your mates..."

The others grew restless as Luna didn't move again. Suddenly Luna lunged forward and just as her hands touched the veil another pair grabbed hers from the inside.

Harry and Severus cried out in surprise and shock, "LUNA!"

She just knelt there smiling and began to pull the one holding onto her hand out. With a dull thud she fell backwards with someone landing on top of her. She embraced the equally naked man above her to let him know she was there and he was alive.

Sirius just lay there. He couldn't move, couldn't feel his body. He knew that he lay on top of a very naked Luna Lovegood. But other than that he knew nothing. How had he gotten there? What happened to his clothes?

The others were speechless. The man lying on Luna was Sirius Black! The same that fell through the Veil and had been dead for many months.

Luna loosened her embrace and turned them around carefully as she knew that Sirius couldn't move. "Shh, Mr. Black. You have to stay calm. I will give you back your senses now. But you have to stay down or my barrier will fall."

*yes*

Smiling Luna replied to the voice in her head, "Good, now I want you to concentrate on your feelings for Harry and Professor Lupin."

*love, mate, child*

With that Luna straddled him still naked and kissed him.

Severus was too shocked to react to anything. Luna was kissing Blacks corpse?

Just then lighting stroke into Luna and made her tense up as it travelled through their still connected lips into Sirius.

Everything went dark around them. Even sounds seemed to have left the room as they concentrated on their own breathing. Suddenly a white light glowed within Luna and illuminated the whole room.

A dark figure stood before her and held out its hand. She took it without hesitation and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Just as sudden he vanished and Luna sank to the ground and the barrier around her fell.

Severus ran toward her and put his cloak around her before sitting down on the floor and holding her to him. Harry, Remus and Lucius waited impatiently for Poppy to finish examining Sirius.

It just couldn't be... How had Luna been able to get Sirius body back for them to take to the grave? Poppy's frightened exclamation made them flinch and they saw that Sirius eyes were open and he was breathing!

Remus stumbles forward, "Siri?"

"M...Moony...Ha...Har...Harry"

"Oh god, Sirius!" Tears coursing down his face Remus fell to his knees beside his mate and scooped him up into his arms. Harry clutched Sirius' hand to his chest, while Lucius stroked Remus back

Luna had regained conscious again and watched the reunion satisfied with herself.

Severus looked at the three swarming Black and couldn't help ask the young woman in his arms, "How did you do that, Luna? He was dead!"

Nodding Luna replied, "Yes, he was. Since I was little I have been able to bring back the dead. Once my cat died and I brought her back. That's the reason my father hates me. He thinks I didn't want to bring Mommy back. But I saw her and she told me that she didn't want to come back to him."

"But how?"

"I split my body and my soul and send the soul through the gate of death. I don't need the body for that. Somehow my powers built a new one when my stepfather allows me to take the soul back, and it always come back at the peak of his health. It will come back as it has been at the best health. Then I just pulled the body through the veil. He could hear me but not feel or move. So I stimulated all his senses."

"Peak of his health? That is why he looks twenty again! Stepfather? And what was that creature?" Severus shuddered at the cold feeling he had felt when that thing had touched Luna.

Luna laughed, "That was Death. We know each other well and he allows me to use my power without consequences."

Dumbfounded Severus stammered, "That was Death? Why does he allow this?"

"He is my stepfather. My mother is now his wife. Because I didn't force her to come back he lets me take the souls I wish for back."

Lucius sat there stunned. How could an innocent girl like his niece know Death personified? And his little sister was Death wife?

Looking down he saw Sirius moving restlessly, "Moony, please help me up..."

Remus grabbed his left arm, "What is it, Padfoot?"

"I want to get up, but I still feel a bit weak."

Sighing in relief Remus tightened his grip, "Lucius, would you please help me with him and please give him your cloak."

Shaking his head when dizziness threatened to overwhelm him Sirius spat, "Malfoy is here? What is he doing here? That damned Death Eater!"

Before Sirius lost control Remus calmed him down, "Sirius, please wait. Everything has changed since you have been gone."

Shaken the newly revived asked, "How long have I been de...dead?"

Gently Remus stroke over the long black hair, "A bit over a year. Harry has started his seventh year." The werewolf was amazed to have Sirius back again. And looking as he had when leaving Hogwarts…

Stammering Sirius swayed, "Oh god... I thought it was just an hour ago!"

Remus shook his head, "No, we found out that Dumbledore is trying to get Voldemort and Harry to kill each other to rule himself. He is responsible for James' and Lily's death, as well as yours. Dumbledore send Harry those visions and told him that it was Voldemort. He also took away a piece of Tom's soul to control him but by mistake created Voldemort. Now we are meeting with Voldemort tomorrow to see if this is true."

Still holding onto his old believes Sirius raged, "But you can't trust him! He will kill you and Harry!"

Trying to calm him Remus replied, "No, he won't. Lucius and Severus are vouching for him..."

Interrupting him Sirius looked up at him imploringly, "You know you can't trust them. They will probably be awarded if they capture you!"

Sighing Remus replied in a grave tone, "Sirius, Lucius can't hurt me. He is my mate, you know what this means, don't you?"

Hurt flooded those beautiful flue grey eyes before the face was hidden behind long black hair, "W...What? He is your mate?"

"Yes, he helped me the last few days. You know I wasn't really trying to die, but I wasn't trying to live either. I was so hurt that you died and left me alone."

Wheezing in an oncoming panic attack Sirius answered, "Moony, I am sorry... I think it would have been better if you had led me stay dead..."

The slap was totally unexpected.

"Are you totally daft, you idiot! I couldn't live without you! And now you tell me that you would rather be dead! You are such an asshole, Sirius Black! You are my mate and I would hate to have to hurt you if you say something like this again!"

Now really confused Sirius couldn't help but ask, "What? But you just said that Malfoy is your mate?"

"Both of you are."

Shaking his head Sirius looked at him, "How can that be? A werewolf always has just one."

Smirking Remus replied, "But not me. I already told Lucius. How are you feeling about this? I know that you have been attracted to him in school. But now?"

Trembling from the strain of being resurrected and the emotional rollercoaster Sirius admitted, "I... I don't know what I feel right now. Please let me think about this a bit, okay?"

Putting his arms around the trembling (now again) young man Remus soothed, "We have all the time in the world. Come on, we are going to leave this place and hide you, but this time from Dumbledore and the Ministry."

Groaning in disbelieve Sirius scoffed, "The Ministry? Not again! I thought you would have caught Peter by now!"

Lucius found it high time to take part in this discussion, "He works for Dumbledore and not Voldemort the same goes for Bellatrix."

Gnawing at his lip Sirius thought for a minute before asking, "Oh... Can I come with you to meet Volde...Tom?"

Sighing at the uncharacteristically tame answer Lucius replied, "We will have to ask Luna. It is her secret to tell or hide." Inside Lucius was excited like a child on Christmas. His other soulmate was alive again. And he didn't seem to hate him that much anymore. 'Give him time, you fool. He just came back from being dead a whole year. Maybe you will be able to be with both of them...'

With that thought in mind Lucius grabbed Sirius left arm while Remus held his right arm. Just a he finally stood and the world had stopped spinning Harry couldn't stand it any longer and threw himself in Sirius arms. "Oh god, Sirius! I have missed you so much! I couldn't stand the thought of you being dead and it was my fault! If I hadn't been so dumb to come here the stupid bitch would have never had the chance to hurt you!"

Shaking from the onslaught of emotions Sirius embraced his godson, "Harry, no it wasn't your fault. You heard what Moony said just now, didn't you? It is Dumbledore's fault! Never yours! When all this is finally over would you like to live with me... sorry I mean with us?"

Smiling through his tears Harry nodded eager, "Sure I want that! But who is "us"?"

"Moony, Lucius and me..."

Confused Harry looked at his godfather, "So you have already accepted Mal... I mean Lucius?"

"I have to accept him. He is Moony's mate and I am Moony's mate too."

"But doesn't make you his mate too?"

Shaking his head Sirius replied, "You can't believe that he wants me Harry. Just look at me. I'm an emotional wrack, looking twenty again…"

"Why wouldn't I want you?" Lucius asked from his right.

Sirius blushed. Damn he had forgotten about the other man, "Because you have always hated me"

Looking haughtily down his nose Lucius replied, "That would mean that I hated Remus too, wouldn't it?"

A snort left Sirius, "Nobody sane could hate Remus Lupin."

"And nobody sane would fall in love with somebody that hates him. But here we are and I never believed that all of us are really sane. Look at my family. My sister is the new wife of death, my niece can raise the dead and my ex-wife is insane."

"Are you sure, Lucius? Once we do the bonding ritual there is no way back! We will be bound together till we die."

"I know that this is what I want. We could go back to Malfoy manor to discuss this. Severus brings the children back to Hogwarts and stays with them. Tomorrow is the meeting with Tom and then we will see." Lucius leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss onto Sirius' forehead.

With the help of his mates Sirius walked over to Severus who had Luna in his arms. "Thank you, Luna. I don't know how I can thank you for what you did."

Blushing the girl replied, "You don't have to thank me Mr. Black. It was a bit of selfish thinking on my part, I can assure you."

Shaking his head Sirius answered, "Nonetheless. You have my oath that should you ever need anything at all you can call on me." He hugged her gently with Severus grumbling in the background.

Lucius laughed at the look on his friends face before turning to Luna himself, "I owe you a debt of gratitude too, Luna. We will help you and I will take over Guardianship of you. Till you finish Hogwarts you can live with Draco, my mates and me at the Malfoy Manor. Should you ever need anything else just say so."

Her face flushed even more, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Smiling at her charmingly Lucius admonished her, "Please call me Lucius, and remember I'm your uncle."

Leaping up with surprising quickness she hugged him, "Okay, Uncle Lucius."

Remus was the last as Harry was still too overwhelmed to speak, "You don't know what you have done for me Luna. You can't begin to imagine the debt I owe you. Be sure that should you wish it I would do everything for you." With that he gently kissed her forehead.

Severus was really happy that his best friend had his two mates with him, but the whole hugging and kissing his Luna made him twitch for his wand.

End

AN: Should anyone wish for a sequel, please review and let me know!


End file.
